


Hijack week - December 2014 - Day 1

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hijack Week, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Assassins AU</p><p>Cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Ils avaient grandi et changé, et l'idée que l'autre ne le reconnaisse pas était une torture pour eux. Pourront-ils se retrouver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack week - December 2014 - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de commencer, je vais vous expliquer un tout petit peu: cet AU était à la base supposé être une version Hijack de Naruto en quelque sorte, avec les villages cachés, les jutsus ou pouvoirs en tout genre, des techniques au sabre et à l'épée, etc... En écrivant mon premier essai de ce oneshot, je me suis rendu compte que c'était une catastrophe, ça ne collait pas du tout, alors j'ai refait ça le plus simplement possible.
> 
> Du coup, pas de sharingan ou de jutsus super cool, même pas le mot "ninja" dans ce texte. A la place, on a Berk qui est un village où l'on apprend à travailler avec des dragons et Burgess où des personnes aux pouvoirs surprenant sont les Gardiens... J'aurais du expliquer en long, en large et en travers l'univers de mon 1e essai sur une page entière pour que ça ne fasse pas complètement copiage-collage baclé.
> 
> Donc... voilà. La partie "assassins" est sous silence, mais on peut se dire que Jack serait capable de geler quelqu'un et zou! Un coup de pied et y'a pu personne :) Quand à Hiccup, entre son épée de feu et le tirs de Krokmou, y'a de quoi faire aussi :)  
> Note: Les dragons ont la faculté de devenir aussi petit qu'un lézard (vous voyez Pascal de Raiponce j'espère?) parce que oui, quand on va pour assassiner des gens, c'est quand même plus discret un dragon modèle réduit! XD

Le village caché dans les montagnes ; Berk. Et le village caché dans la neige ; Burgess.

Tout deux formaient des spécialistes. Ceux de Berk étaient appelés « dragonniers » vu qu'ils formaient un lien avec des dragons, comme des familiers. Ceux de Burgess étaient les « gardiens », moins nombreux mais tout aussi efficace.

Il fut une époque où les deux villages se vouaient une guerre sans merci, jusqu'à ce que les deux leaders actuels ne décident de stopper le massacre. Depuis près de 18 ans, les deux villages étaient alliés et il n'était pas rare que les dragonniers et gardiens se côtoient.

Hiccup, fils de Stoick, chef de Berk, travaillait à la forge du village. Il était occupé à faire un médaillon, y mettant tout son cœur pour qu'il soit absolument parfait. Le lendemain, North, le chef de Burgess et des gardiens, serait en visite chez eux, et il avait un cadeau à faire au fils adoptif du chef. Il n'avait pas le droit de se planter, aussi bien pour les relations diplomatiques entre les villages que pour son amour propre. Il ne se pardonnerait pas de devoir refondre ce fer de Gronk qu'il avait eu tant de mal à faire produire à Bouledogre, la partenaire dragonne d'un des dragonniers. Alors ses gestes étaient précis et bien calculés.

_Hiccup ?

Il releva l'outil entre ses mains, plutôt que de risquer de faire une rayure où il ne fallait pas, et releva sa tête. Une blonde entra dans la forge avec un dragon jaune et bleu de la taille de sa main se tenant sur son épaule, sa queue couverte de pointes enroulée affectueusement autour du cou de la jeune fille.

_Astrid ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Je venais voir où tu en étais avec ce cadeau.

Elle jeta un œil dessus et sourit. Comme toujours, le travail de son ami était propre et très consciencieux.

_C'est magnifique.

_Ce n'est pas encore fini, dit-il en posant ses outils sur une table.

_Peut-être, mais je suis certaine qu'il va l'adorer.

_J'espère... je me demande comment il va, on ne s'est plus vu depuis si longtemps...

_Oui, ça doit bien faire 5 ans...

Elle se permit de rire en regardant le jeune homme devant elle.

_Il va être surpris... je te parie qu'il ne te reconnaitra pas tout de suite !

_Parier, vraiment ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse...

_Oh mais tu sais que les jumeaux prennent les paris en ce moment même ?

Le sourire de l'auburn disparut et il soupira lourdement en s'adossant à la table. Il se massa les yeux alors qu'un dragon un peu plus petit que celui de la blonde se pencha sur son crâne dans une sorte de roucoulement affectueux. Hiccup leva les yeux puis tendit sa main et le dragon aux écailles noirs se posa dessus avant de finir sur son épaule, frottant sa tête contre son cou.

_Et alors ? Qui parie ?

_Tout le monde. Et je crois que très peu de gens pensent qu'il te reconnaitra. Tu sais, tu as beaucoup changé en 5 ans...

Inutile de le lui rappeler. Lui qui était le plus petit des dragonniers de sa génération, il avait une année eut une poussée de croissance spectaculaire de 30 cm, qui l'avait fait attendre 1m85 en l'espace d'un peu plus d'un an. Sa mâchoire était devenue plus carré très vite aussi avec la fonte de ses joues d'enfant, et une fois ses cheveux coupés, personne ne l'avait reconnu dans la rue durant quelques jours.

Il se demanda un instant si Jackson se rendrait compte que c'était lui. Il se sentit un sourire fendre son visage.

_Dis aux jumeaux que je parie qu'il me reconnaitra.

_C'est un parie risqué ça... mais si tu gagnes... ça te fera une sacré somme en fait.

Il hocha la tête en la fixant et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Une chose n'avait pas changé avec l'auburn, il avait du cran et être buté comme une mule. Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de sortir en promettant de parler à Kognedur et Kranedur. L'auburn fixa son dragon, qui en faisait de même.

_Krokmou, tu crois que Jack passera outre ma croissance et mes cheveux ?

Le dragon le fixa puis lui adressa un sourire sans dent en sautant sur ses pattes avant, un signe d'excitation pour lui. Il caressa la tête de son partenaire puis le reposa sur la table et reprit ses outils. Il avait encore du travail avant leur arrivée, alors au boulot !

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Je parie qu'il ne te reconnaitra pas !

_Bunny, ne dis pas ça !

Un homme musclé aux nombreux tatouages sur ses bras et son front fixa une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches multicolores sur le côté. Elle lui fit signe en inclinant la tête vers le garçon en face d'eux. L'homme ne fit que sourire plus encore.

_Je te garantis que si Tooth se mettait à ta place, il lui faudrait une minute entière avant de se rendre compte de la supercherie.

_Suffit Bunny ! Appela une voix à l'accent fort. Dire choses comme ça devant Jack est très méchant.

Bunny détourna le regard vers le garçon dont la capuche était maintenant complètement rabaissée sur sa tête, et un sentiment de honte le traversa. Il aimait se moquer de Jack, qui en faisait tout autant envers lui, mais il reconnaissait qu'il était peut-être aller trop loin.

_Bah, le gamin est trop sensible, c'est tout !

Il se prit un coup de coude de Toothiana, qui le fixa avec un regard meurtrier. Il leva les mains et s'éloigna en soupirant. Jack releva à peine la tête, une peur viscérale le prenant. Et si Bunny avait raison ? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter si les yeux olive se posaient sur lui et qu'il les voyait le détailler comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois. Il se redressa et s'éloigna à son tour dans la direction opposé à Bunny, s'approchant de Sandy, le dernier membre de leur groupe. Etre à côté de lui le réconfortait toujours, le petit homme brillant par son silence caractéristique et ses sourires et gestes rassurants qui valaient tous les mots du monde.

Jack repensa à son idée de cadeau, se demandant tout à coup si c'était une si bonne idée que ça. Il jeta un œil vers Sandy, remarquant enfin qu'il le fixait. L'argenté lui sourit, et il était facile de voir que ce n'était pas le genre de sourire heureux qu'on adresse quand tout va bien. L'homme lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire rassurant puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Rien que ça le fit se sentir mieux. Il ne comprenait pas toujours ce que voulait dire (ou plutôt lui faire comprendre) son ami, mais ces gestes amicaux de soutien valait plus que de grands discours.

_Bon, si tout le monde a fini pause, nous reprenons la route ! Annonça North.

_On y sera bientôt j'espère ?

_Oui, Bunny. Une heure et nous serons à Berk.

_Heureusement... parce que ton fichu raccourci nous a fait perdre presque deux heures.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiccup avait tout à coup très honte de son cadeau. Lorsqu'il l'avait fini ce matin, il le trouvait tout à fait parfait, mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à attendre l'arrivée des invités, il se dit tout à coup qu'il aurait pu faire mieux, plus joli, plus inventif, pas ce banal flocon de neige dont il avait honte désormais. Mais il n'aurait pas le temps d'en refaire un autre, North et son groupe étaient arrivé depuis presque une heure déjà. Krokmou, qui avait reprit sa forme originelle, frotta doucement sa tête contre le flanc de son partenaire, dans un geste d'apaisement. Il sentait bien la nervosité de son dragonnier, et il essayait de le calmer comme il pouvait.

L'auburn prit une profonde inspiration par le nez puis souffla doucement par la bouche, calmant ses nerfs à vif. Il devait maintenant trouver Jack et lui donner son cadeau, en essayant au passage de ne pas perdre l'usage de ses jambes car elles semblaient déjà faibles pour lui. Il observa rapidement les personnes qui étaient arrivées en capuche. Deux avaient déjà retirés les leurs, et il reconnu Sandy, un spécialiste dans le sommeil, qui avait développé un sable qui vous endormez à peine vous le touchiez. L'autre était Bunny d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Il n'en restait donc que deux, mais quelque chose l'attirait vers celle drapée de bleue plutôt que l'autre à la cape multicolore. Il se souvenait bien que le bleu était la couleur préférée de Jack.

Reprenant une inspiration et expiration, il s'avança vers la personne et posa deux doigts sur son épaule dans une petite tape.

_Jack ?

La figure se retourna sans qu'il puisse voir son visage, et il devina vite qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

_Hi-Hiccup ?

Il sourit en reconnaissant cette voix trop grave qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il avait 14 ans. Il se gratta le coin de la mâchoire avant de se racler la gorge.

_Je heu... je te cherchais.

_Hmm... moi aussi, je te cherchais.

Un silence se fit alors que le dragon noir approchait et passait ses yeux couleur anis de l'un à l'autre. Jack releva lentement la tête, encore surpris par la croissance incroyable de son ami. Il l'avait reconnu tout de suite, aussi surprenant que ce soit. La couleur de ses cheveux était la même et les centaines de tâches de rousseurs sur sa peau n'avaient pas disparu. Le voir d'aussi près maintenant, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus « mignon » comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, parce qu'il était devenu un jeune homme, tout à fait attirant. Il croisa finalement le regard du garçon qui faisait facilement 6 ou 7 cm de plus que lui, et il remarqua l'étonnement de l'auburn.

_Tes yeux... ils sont... bleus ?

Jack se mordit la lèvre mais leva une main pour retirer sa capuche. Il découvrit ainsi ses cheveux, autrefois brun mais désormais blanc aux reflets argentés. Quelque chose sembla faire « tilt » dans la tête d'Hiccup, qui prit une mèche argenté entre ses doigts.

_C'est ton affinité, c'est ça ?

_Glace et neige. Quand je te disais que je supportais trop bien le froid...

Hiccup rigola, se rappelant comme ils s'étaient amusés les quelques fois avant que leur apprentissage ne commence, comme Hiccup grelottait après quelques heures dans la neige alors que Jack aurait pu rester encore toute la nuit à jouer au milieu de la poudreuse. Krokmou leva le nez et renifla les cheveux. Lorsque Jack tourna sa tête vers lui, le reptile leva ses oreilles, se rappelant le garçon et son odeur, mais pas ces cheveux, ces yeux ni ce teint plus pâle.

_Hey lézard volant ! C'est moi...

Il leva la main et la présenta vers le dragon. Krokmou reconnu ce geste et plaça son museau dans sa paume, se laissant caresser sous le menton. Il s'approcha et l'odeur de Jack envahit ses narines. Il lui lécha la joue, ne s'occupant plus de son apparence, simplement content de revoir un ami.

_Il ne t'a pas oublié.

_Heureusement, sinon je lui aurais gelé le nez tant de fois pour rien.

Le dragon accepta caresse après caresse, jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles se redressent, ses narines bougeant et Hiccup secoua la tête.

_Va manger, rit-il.

Krokmou passa près d'eux et s'en alla vers le buffet des dragons, des poissons à volonté. Les deux jeunes hommes restant, ils échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire, avant de détourner les yeux, cherchant quoi dire. L'auburn passa instinctivement sa main dans sa poche et sentit son cadeau. Il en avait encore honte, mais il se dit qu'il devait bien le faire. Au pire, Jack était quelqu'un de très gentil, il comprendrait s'il s'excusait simplement.

_J-Jack... hum... je...

L'argenté reporta son attention sur lui, notant comme son opposé semblait gêné et le vit cacher quelque chose dans son dos. Il fixa l'auburn en essayant de ne pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Hiccup prit une autre inspiration et se décida enfin.

_C'est un cadeau pour toi.

Il découvrit sa main de derrière son dos, ouvrant sa paume qui révéla le médaillon, dont le dessin de flocon était creusé dans le fer. Jack contempla son présent, tendant la main pour le prendre.

_Hiccup... c'est magnifique...

Il releva ses yeux et l'auburn se sentit mieux en voyant le sourire sincère dans les traits du jeune homme.

_Comment tu as su que... je veux dire, on ne savait pas que j'avais une affinité à la glace quand je suis rentré... et les quelques lettres qu'on s'est envoyé...

_Je... je ne sais pas, à chaque fois que je repense à nos jeux... c'était surtout dans la neige, avec des bonhommes de neige et des balades en luge.

Jack sourit, ses dents blanches ressortant si bien malgré la lumière un peu limitée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, un peu à l'écart de la foule.

_Moi aussi... Hum, tu veux bien me le mettre ?

_Oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Hiccup posa le médaillon dans la main tendue de Jack et prit la fermeture, relevant la chaine pour la passer autour du cou pâle. Il accrocha la fermeture puis se plaça pour voir comment le bijou rendait sur le jeune homme. Il était parfait. Jack releva ses yeux vers lui et agrippa son épaule. Il se redressa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent l'oreille gauche de l'auburn, déposant un petit baiser là. Hiccup sentit quelque chose le chatouiller et quand il vit que ce n'était pas une mèche de cheveux de l'autre, il porta sa main à son oreille. Il y sentit quelque chose de frais et lisse, un ornement faisant le pourtour de son oreille dans des arabesques qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à suivre.

_C'est mon cadeau. Il s'agit d'une glace spéciale, qui ne font pas et ne se brisera pas. Si tu préfères, je peux le déplacer ailleurs... je ne t'ai même pas demandé si...

_Jack, non. C'est très bien... j'aimerais juste pouvoir le voir...

L'argenté releva un sourcil et son sourire devint sournois, rappelant à l'auburn lorsqu'il préparait une blague étant enfant. Il prit la main de l'auburn et les fit sortir discrètement de la salle, la grande porte juste assez ouverte pour qu'ils s'y glissent sans bruit, sans avoir à la bouger, et descendirent les marches en vitesse, un rire les prenant tout deux lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol de terre devant les escaliers. Jack se retourna, constatant que l'autre semblait ravi de ce kidnapping improvisé, puis le conduisit jusqu'à un tonneau. Il prit de l'eau dans ses mains puis la gela et, sous le regard émerveillé d'Hiccup, il se mit à reformer la glace avec ses mains, étirant jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à faire une surface très fine, transparente et réfléchissante. Il la tourna vers l'auburn, qui découvrit enfin son cadeau. C'était une magnifique parure qui dansait sur son oreille comme un petit serpent. Il l'adorait.

_C'est magnifique, Jack.

L'argenté hocha la tête avec un léger rosissement puis mit le miroir entre ses mains au dessus du tonneau et le laissa tomber dedans. La glace redevint liquide très vite.

_Tes pouvoirs sont merveilleux...

_Je crois aussi... et toi, tu t'es découvert une affinité ?

_En quelque sorte... J'ai un don particulier avec les dragons, j'ai l'impression d'être en phase avec eux dès la première rencontre... comme ma mère.

Jack sourit, se rappelant comme Valka pouvait s'approcher de n'importe quel dragon, même blessé et apeuré, sans avoir à faire plus que quelques gestes avant de pouvoir approcher l'animal. Ils avaient plusieurs fois observé comme elle avait soigné un dragon Mille Tonnerres qui refusait de la laisser approcher, mais chaque fois, elle faisait cette étrange rotation de sa main et le dragon aquatique finissait à moitié comateux et ne reprenait ses esprits qu'une fois qu'elle était hors de son boxe.

_Elle t'a donné ce truc pour rentre les dragons doux comme des agneaux ?

Il haussa les épaules en grimaçant.

_Elle m'a promis de me l'apprendre pour mes 20 ans, je vais devoir attendre encore un peu.

_Tu me montreras, hein ?

_Définitivement. Tu... tu seras là, pour mon anniversaire ?

Jack ne le savait pas, honnêtement, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil.

_Je ferais tout pour être là, même si on veut m'en empêcher.

_Pourquoi on t'en empêcherait ? Rigola-t-il.

_Va savoir... parce que j'aurais fait une bêtise...

_Tu fais toujours des blagues alors ?

Hiccup avait croisé les bras, un sourcil relevé d'un air amusé. Jack fit quelques pas, suivit par l'auburn.

_De temps en temps... c'est jamais bien méchant, mais Bunny prend assez mal lorsque je lui lance une boule de neige sur le nez ou que je déclenche une bataille entre les enfants du village.

L'auburn huma en se rappelant comment il avait lancé une boule de neige sur son cousin Rustik, déclenchant ainsi sa colère et la plus magistrale des batailles de boule de neige que Berk ait connu. Même son père, qui était à la base venu pour stopper les envolés de boule, avait fini par y prendre part. S'en souvenant, Jack le regarda.

_Tu sais, je crois que j'ai utilisé un peu de mes pouvoirs ce jour-là sur ton père... parfois, je peux changer l'humeur de quelqu'un en me concentrant sur un flocon ou une boule de neige.

_Oh, ça expliquerait tout, rigola Hiccup en se grattant le menton.

_Hic... j'aimerais que tu me montres le village. Il a l'air d'avoir changé, je veux... je veux savoir ce que j'ai manqué.

Ce fut au tour du dragonnier de prendre la main de l'autre garçon.

_Viens, je vais te montrer.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur Berk lorsque les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent enfin de parcourir le village et ses environs pour se poser calmement sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre. Dans un même geste, sans se regarder, ils touchèrent chacun le cadeau de l'autre, puis se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, rencontrant le regard de l'autre.

Tout ce temps passé à redécouvrir ensemble le village les avait beaucoup rapproché. Jack joua avec le médaillon, fixant l'auburn en se demandant s'il oserait. Mais finalement, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir gêner. Il se redressa donc et se tourna pour s'approcher de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que son ventre touche le flanc d'Hiccup. Celui-ci leva son bras et le posa sur le sol, invitant Jack à y poser sa tête. Il le fit, se calant sur son épaule, une main se posant sur son ventre.

_Je suis vraiment content qu'on se soit retrouvé.

_Moi aussi, Jack.

Un long silence s'en suivit, où ils se fixèrent, leurs doigts caressant l'autre, Hiccup passant ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés alors que Jack caressait l'estomac de l'auburn à travers cet habit en cuir souple qu'il portait.

_Jack...

_Hum ?

_Tu m'as manqué. Je le réalise seulement maintenant parce que tu es là, mais ta présence m'a manqué.

L'argenté se mordilla la lèvre inférieure dans un sourire qu'il essayait de retenir pour qu'il ne fende pas son visage, mais il était trop heureux.

_Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à penser à toi et cet hiver qu'on a passé ensemble... J'aurais voulu revenir chaque année, si seulement j'avais pu...

_J'ai essayé de venir à Burgess, mais papa ne voulait pas... puis, il y a eu des problèmes avec d'autres villages, des dragons sauvages, mes fiançailles...

_Tes QUOI ?!

Jack se mit alors sur lui, l'entravant en étant assis sur son ventre.

_Tu es fiancé ?!

Le mot lui brûlait la langue, et une rage sourde gronda en lui. Pourquoi il n'était pas au courant de ça ?!

_Non, je ne suis pas... mon père voulait mais personne ne me... plaisait... et puis, je... enfin, je veux dire... que...

Il détourna la tête et essaya de se dégager de Jack mais celui-ci lui prit les poignets et le plaqua au sol. Même s'il était un peu plus petit et chétif, il se sentait une force nouvelle depuis quelques instants.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu peux tout me confier, tu le sais bien, non ?

Même si ça faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, les lettres qu'ils avaient échangés leur avaient permis de garder le contact. Bien entendu, ils ne pouvaient parler de leurs journées, de l'entraînement qu'il suivait respectivement ou toute information sur le village qui pourrait menacer sa sécurité si intercepté, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils ne savaient pas combien l'autre avait changé, ça faisait parti des choses qu'on ne pouvait dire.

_Jack, je... c'est... très dur à dire...

_Quoi ? Vas-y, j'ai toujours pu tout entendre, tu sais...

Il était sur les nerfs, et Hiccup le voyait bien. Un instant, il espéra, et ce court instant le décida à parler.

_Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un depuis longtemps.

L'argenté resta figé, ses doigts se crispant un peu autour des poignets du dragonnier, puis il se calma et avala sa salive aussi discrètement que possible.

_Tu... tu peux me dire qui ?

Hiccup fit glisser ses bras en espérant que Jack le lâcherait, ce qui fut le cas, et il entrelaça leurs doigts en le fixant dans les yeux.

_C'est toi.

Un court silence passa. Jack sentit son cœur rater un battement et sa bouche s'assécher.

_Je t'aime, Jack. Depuis cet hiver que tu as passé ici, tu as toujours été... pour moi, tu as toujours été la seule personne capable de faire battre mon cœur comme ça...

Il prit la main droite de l'argenté et la passa sous le cuir de son armure, et en effet, Jack put sentir son cœur battre au moins deux fois trop vite sous la pulpe et la paume de ses doigts. Il laissa s'échapper un souffle tremblotant, sa tête tombant contre sa poitrine avant que son corps ne suive et qu'il se retrouve menton contre l'épaule droite d'Hiccup. Il sera ses doigts sur le tissu au dessus du cœur battant encore un peu plus vite. Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent proche de son oreille.

_Je t'aime aussi.

Et sans même demander, il se redressa et pencha la tête jusqu'à sceller leurs lèvres, partageant avec lui cet instant dont ils avaient tout deux rêver mille fois auparavant. Tandis qu'il sentait Hiccup enrouler un bras autour de sa taille, il prit la main libre et la plaça à son tour sur son cœur, qui rivalisait en rythme celui de l'auburn. Ils se firent face, leurs yeux brillant d'une nouvelle intensité alors que quelques mèches argentés caressaient le front d'Hiccup.

L'auburn releva son bras qui l'entourait et plaça sa main contre la joue pâle de celui qu'il aimait, caressant délicatement avec son pouce. Jack se pencha encore une fois, embrassant à nouveau ses lèvres alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou, Hiccup enroulant les siens autour de sa taille, les gardant proche l'un de l'autre.

Ils furent interrompu par Krokmou qui s'approcha à toute vitesse, s'arrêtant juste un peu pour observer la position étrange dans laquelle il retrouva son cavalier, puis fit un bruit proche d'un éternuement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ?

_Hiccup !!

L'auburn se redressa subitement, emmenant Jack avec lui en le retenant par la taille, alors que la voix de son père se rapprochait. Il le vit un peu plus loin, sa haute carrure passant d'une maison à l'autre en l'appelant.

_Hiccup ! Jack ! Le banquet va commencer ! Appela à son tour North de plus loin.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, échangeant un sourire puis un rapide baiser avant de se redresser et de monter sur Krokmou, qui déploya ses ailes pour atterrir au centre du village, pas loin du chef.

_Depuis quand êtes-vous parti tous les deux ?

_Quoi ? Tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ? S'étonna Hiccup.

_Je n'ai pas eu que ça à faire, figure-toi. North avait beaucoup de choses à me dire...

Son regard s'attarda sur les bras de Jack encore enroulaient autour de la taille de son fils, les deux ne semblant pas remarquer que ce contact devrait s'être stopper à l'instant même où ils avaient atterrit. Ce fut lorsqu'il vit son fils et Jack pratiquement épaule à épaule alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du Grand Hall qu'il commença à comprendre pourquoi North lui avait parlé d'un alliance un peu particulière entre leurs villages.

A voir durant la soirée comme les deux jeunes ne se quittaient plus, disparaissant toujours ensemble par moments, Stoick du se faire une raison, surtout lorsqu'il les surprit à se tenir la main sous la table en passant derrière eux dans la soirée.


End file.
